Finding One's Self
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: Cody and Sammy, a new couple, have both spent their entire lives stepped on and rejected. But with this newfound relationship, can they find what they've been looking for in each other? Currently: Sammy is coming over Cody's dorm, and he's promised to cook her a 'kickass meal'. Simple enough, except for one thing: Cody can't cook!
1. It's Just a Date Right?

**Another Codammy fic? Is this possible? Yeah, I'm shipping trash lol. I'd like to thank you all for the support on my last story, The Date Destroyers! I honestly love writing this ship. There is so much to explore with it, and each story develops their relationship not only with each other, but with the world around them.**

 **This will be a series of stories revolving around this couple. This first story will be a three parter! After multiple weeks of dating, Cody is finally having Sammy over to his dorm, but after his friends discover he can't cook, they enlist the help of another former contestant...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Note that this fic is a bit more risque, and will have references to sex, though no depictions! Also, Sammy is 17 and in highschool, while Cody is 18 and ½, and graduated high school a year early.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and if you have anything to say, drop a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

* * *

"Cody, dude, the world isn't ending".

 _Yeah… for you maybe_ Cody rolled his eyes at Noah's attempt to calm his anxiety, and threw another handful of trash the two, along with Harold, left behind after a night of nerding out. Chip bags, sodas, candy wrappers… It never ended! "How is Emma not disgusted when she comes over?!" The tech geek wondered aloud.

"Because Emma never comes over Cody," The paranoid college student could feel Noah rolling his eyes behind whatever table sized book he read on his massage recliner, which happened to be off limits to Cody and Noah. "She says, and I quote, 'I don't need to shine a blacklight to know what you guys have done in there!"

"Heh, kinda true!" Cody chuckled, tying up the trash bag, now filled to the brim, and throwing it towards the door, where two other full trash bags sat.

"Ugh, grow up already!"

"But seriously, Sammy won't stop pestering me to invite her over!" The tech geek explained. "And I don't want to upset her!" He admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We've only been together for three weeks after all. I don't have much room for error!" He panicked, wrigling his fingers around.

"Oh, trying to impress Sammy?" Noah lowered his book, and raised an eyebrow, a snarky smirk on his face. "Show her your sword skills and explore her cave of wonders?" Cody's face could only be described as a tomato in that moment, furiously blushing at Noah's off color comment.

"N-Noah!" Cody stammered, his muscles tensing up. "It's not like that!" He denied, waving his hands frantically to dismiss his cynical friend's lewd assertions. "We aren't like that yet!" Cody quickly regained composure, and his goofy grin (which he _still_ thought was attractive) returned. "Noah my friend, the Codemeister doesn't rush things! You've gotta take it slowly, make her want 'it', you know dude!" The geek tried to look sly, resting his arm on the counter, not realizing he stepped away from it. "Agh, damnit!" Cody grunted, hitting the floor in a show of complete and utter show of idiosy.

Noah chuckled aloud, earning a glare from his clumsy friend. "Anyway, we should arrange a double date one of these days. You and Sammy, Emma and myself," The bookworm suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe," Cody considered, sorting the stacks of dirty dishes in the sink into multiple loads for the dishwasher. Yeah, there a few dishes to be cleaned alright. "What about Harold and LaShawna though?" The tech geek wondered, tilting his head back and forth and tapping his chin.

"What about them?" Noah snorted, not looking up from his book, which he'd returned to reading. This surprised no one, of course.

"Riiiiight," Cody shook his head and sighed. Harold and Noah weren't always on the best of terms. But it'd been room with Owen, or deal with Harold. The cynic had seriously weighed his options. Cody wasn't blind; he knew the reason the two didn't fight was because they didn't want him to be left alone in the wakes of the conflicts. _Still, after nearly 7 months of rooming together, they've grown to respect each other at least_ The chestnut haired teen smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, the door flew open, hitting the counter with a _BANG!_ "Ah!" Cody yelped, flinching in an oh-so manly way he'd perfected.

In the doorway stood their roommate, the scrawny ginger himself, with his foot extended in the air, like he'd just kicked something. Which he did. He kicked the door. "BOOYAH!" Harold cheered in his raspy voice, lowering his right leg. In his hands, he held a multitude of grocery bags, each filled to the brim.

"Did you really just kick the door open?" Noah asked with raised eyebrows, not even looking up from his book, again, surprising no one. "Did no one teach you how to open in normally? Or just use your hands?"

"I do know how to open a door, GOSH!" The nerd spat, actually spitting a bit. "My hands were full, and I wanted to use the special door opening kick I learned at Kicking Steve's Summer Camp!" He explained, puffing out his chest. "It proved successful!"

"Did you get everything I asked you to?" Cody asked, turning away from the sink. "You know tonight is-"

"Super important!" Harold finish for his friend. "No problemo dude, with my rad skills, I managed to track down everything you needed!" He bragged.

"Yeah, cause you _totally_ need mad skills to navigate a grocery store!" Noah mocked in fake awe, waving his hands overdramatically for emphasis. "What did you have Harold get Cody?"

"Just a few things…" Cody tapped his index fingers together nervously, a blush spreading yet again.

"A few things?" Harold exclaimed, taken aback. "You bought enough to feed a small country! How much do you plan on making?"

"It's not all for tonight!" Cody looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet around nervously. "I also wanted to practice cooking for lunch… You should be glad to have the Codemeister treating you to this once in a lifetime oppurtunity!" The short teen tilted his head up with a cocky grin.

"Oh, I'm estatic!" Noah placed his book down on the coffee table, and stood up. "Just don't poison us, okay?"

* * *

Sammy sat against the headboard of her bed, the midday sun warming her bare legs, pulled in, with a book lying against them. She had nothing planned today until she went over Cody's place for dinner, so why wear pajamas and stay in bed?

The blonde cheerleader blushed madly, turning the page. _Is this what a dinner date at a man's place is like normally?_ Her heart fluttered, reading a scene where the male protagonist seductively feeds the love interest a taste of his dish, before kissing her to 'taste it'. She bit her lip, and shut the book, revealing the title, _So Lingers the Ocean_ , a world renowned romance novel by the writing prodigy Touko Fukawa.

Sammy sprawled herself across the bed, throwing the romance novel across the room in the process. _It always gets so hot in my room whenever I read…_ She panted. The nice twin imagined Cody in the scene she'd read. He'd be sly, yet geuine, smoothly pulling off subtle moves throughout the night, eventually ending in…

Sammy's room got even warmed, and her skin burned at her thoughts. "People say boy's hormones get them worked out!" She grumbled, pulling her covers over her, trying to ignore the 'feelings' she had. Unfortunately, the invasive thoughts and feelings wouldn't leave her body. The cheerleader nervously got up and locked the door. "I need to stop working myself up so much," She sighed, returning to her bed, and throwing the sheets towards the end of the bed.

A few minutes later, she lay in the bed, her body finally having 'cooled off'. Sammy breathed heavily, lost in thought, no longer distracted by her teenage libido.

 _Am I even ready to take that step?_ Sammy debated. _I mean, I definatly love him, but… we've only been dating a few weeks…_ The cheerleader blushed. Even after more than half a month of dating, they still had that effect on each other. _I mean, I wouldn't mind it… but shouldn't he make the move? That's how it goes in the novels…_ Sammy wondered. In all their dates over the past few weeks, Cody hadn't tried to put the moves on her yet, even when the couple found themselves alone.

 _Just let him take his time! He's new to this as well!_ Sammy assured herself. _He was always a pervert right? I'm sure he's foaming at the mouth!_ The thought made her giggle.

* * *

"Cody, I love you man," Noah started. The cynic sat next to Harold at the counter, Cody standing right across from him, bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet. "But there is no way in hell I'm eating _this!_ " He pointed down into his bowl. The meal, which looked vaguely like fetuchini alfredo, looked goopy, and far thicker than it should. In addition, the pasta was practically waterlogged, falling to tatters when Noah tried to pick it up.

"Cody, you do not have mad cooking skills," Harold shook his head dissaprovingly. "I'd suggest scrapping the cooking plan my dude!"

"But what do I do then?" Cody bit his lip, and clenched and unclenched his fists. "I don't have a backup plan!"

"Or you can just get someone who _does_ know how to cook to teach you," Noah shrugged. "DJ would probably help you out," He suggested, opening up his phone. "I can text him for you, if you'd like".

"You have DJ's number?" Cody raised an eyebrow, turning the tables on his cynical friend.

"A few weeks back, DJ and Geoff forced me to go partying one time after class," The bookworm grumbled, sitting back in his chain and crossing his arms. "It sucked, but Geoff and DJ created a group chat with me, and I'm too lazy to delete it," Noah explained.

"More like you don't have the heart," Harold chuckled, brushing his index finger against his upper lip. "Emma's really changed you, huh Noah?" The lanky nerd teased, adjusting his glasses.

"No, I just grew up!" Noah snapped suddenly, standing up and leaning over the table. "Why do you assume this has something to do with Emma?!" He questioned. Cody and Harold sat up, sitting back in their chairs, leaning away the bookworm. "Oh sorry," Noah apologized, stepping back and retaking his seat at the table. "I don't know what happened there," He admitted sheepishly.

"What've you done with Noah and who are you?" Harold interrogated, narrowing his eyes at his Indian roommate.

"Pretty sure you got your overused quote a bit jumbled up there bud," Noah deadpanned, his expression remaining entirely neutral. "Plus, what's so weird about me apologizing?"

"First, I think it was intentional," Cody piped up, raising his index finger. "Second, what isn't weird about you apologizing?" The tech geek retorted. "Back on the island, you'd rather blame everyone than take responsibility!" He recalled, tapping his chin.

"So?" Noah shook his head. "That was years ago. I've grown up".

"Ever since you courted the fair Emma, you've become a lot more tolerant of people!" Harold stated. "Gosh, have you not realized it yet? A year ago, you'd have deleted Geoff's and DJ's numbers in an instant! Also, if this was one year ago, we'd be at each other's throats right now!"

"Okay, I guess I've changed…" Noah admitted. "But not that much! And definately not cause of my sweet Emma!" He declared, standing up.

"Did you just call her 'Your sweet Emma' just now?" Cody stiffled a chuckle, biting his lip. "Are you sure you haven't changed that much?" The tech geek let out a giggle. "You- aha- you seem much-pfft- different!" Cody could only just hold himself back from breaking out into a full blown fit of laughter.

"Whatever…" Noah grumbled. "I'm just gonna text DJ and have him come over".

* * *

In a messy college dorm, with Geoff's pink button up shirts and hats scattered everywhere, DJ diligently studied out of a textbook titled _Advanced Animal Care, 13th Edition_ , occasionally grabbing a notecard and scribbling something down on both sides.

In the background, Geoff and Bridgette made out on the couch, exchanging loud, sloppy kisses, which luckily for DJ, were drowned out by the headphones he wore.

 _Man I wish I'd bought these things earlier!_ DJ opened up his phone, and scrolled through his music list. "Man, I need to get some new tunes!" The gentle giant declared. He'd gone through almost all of his music more than once over the past few hours. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and a notification popped down from the top of the screen, reading; _New text from Do Not Disturb!_

"Noah?" DJ scratched the top of his head with his free hand. "He usually never uses this group chat," He recalled. The tall man tapped on the notification, which brought him to the messaging app.

 _Do Not Disturb: Hey, are you free? I need your help with something,_ the text read. DJ couldn't help but chuckle at Noah's username, even if he'd quickly tapped back a response before sending.

 _Gentle Giant: Yeah, I just finished up studying. What's up?_ DJ's eyes remained glued to the phone, waiting for a response. The app showed the "..." icon, meaning Noah was typing something. Either the message was super long, or Noah couldn't figure out how to phrase it, cause after a minute the pessimist had yet to send his reply

After another long minute his phone buzzed again, this time reading, _Do Not Disturb: So Cody is having a girl over (I know, I'm just as shocked as you) and he wants to impress her. But he can't cook for shit. Do you think you could give him a lesson so he doesn't kill his girlfriend?_

"Wait, Cody has a girlfriend?!" DJ exclaimed, falling back in his seat. "Ughhhhh," The former football played groaned, getting up and fixing his chair.

"DJ are you okay dude?!" Geoff rushed in, holding his hat so it didn't fall off. Bridgette entered just after, following right behind her boyfriend. "I heard you fall!"

"And you said something about Cody?" Bridgette asked, pursing her lips and tapping her foot. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I'm fine man!" DJ raised his hands dismissively. "I was just startled by something!" He explained.

"What scared ya bra?" Geoff wondered, looking around. "I don't see anything scary in here!" He concluded after a quick scan of their shared bedroom. On DJ's side, posters of cute animals and football players hung. DJ kept the area relatively clean. However Geoff's side of the room was a completely different story, with his dirty laundry lying around everywhere in small piles, with cans of soda strewed among them.

"I wasn't scared by something man!" DJ retorted. "I'm not that much of a scaredy cat! It's just Noah said Cody got a girlfriend-"

"Cody got a girlfriend?!" Bridgette and Geoff both exclaimed in unison, leaning forward with their eyes wide and mouths agape, thirsty to know more about the immature geek they assumed nothing but romance-incompetent.

"Y-yeah, Cody has a girlfriend," DJ repeated. "One second, I need to reply to Noah's text," The momma's boy quickly typed a response. _Gentle Giant: Yeah I'll be there soon!_

 _Do Not Disturb: Thanks._ The lack of any snark from Noah during the exchange confused DJ a slight bit, but he shrugged it off; after all, everyone had a soft side, right?

Bridgette and Geoff weren't satisfied. "Do you know her name?" The pink shirted party animal pestered.

"Not yet, no," DJ shook his head. "Noah wants me to go over his place and teach Cody how to cook cause said girlfriend is coming over apparently," The athlete explained.

"I guess Cody has matured over the years," Bridgette shrugged. "I guess it isn't too surprising he found a girlfriend after so long. After all, he is a generally nice guy," She admitted with a sigh. "I just hope he didn't give into Sierra and start dating her!" The surfer worried. "That would have me seriously worried!"

"Cody is trying to impress his chick, right?" Geoff's eyes flickered up towards the ceiling. "I don't think Sierra would even _allow_ Cody to cook!" He chuckled, recalling the many, many humerous moments stemming from Sierra's treatment of Cody during World Tour.

"Well, I've gotta get going if I want to help the little guy!" DJ excused himself, grabbing his shoes out from next to his bed, and slipped them on. "I'll be back later!" He walked out of the bedroom and towards the exit. Once he reached the door to the dorm, he turned. "Oh, Geoff?"

"Yeah bra?"

"Clean up while I'm gone!" DJ shot his roommate a glare, which told Geoff that the massive man meant business, before opening the door and leaving.

"Alright Bridge, we have the apartment to ourselves! You know what that means!" Geoff bounced in place. "We can finally-"

"Clean your room!" Bridgette cut him off, finishing his sentence. "You heard DJ! It's time to clean up the dumpster fire on your side of the room!" She smirked knowingly, crossing her arms.

"Awwwwww, c'mon!" Geoff whined, puffing up his lips in a pouty face. "We can clean later! Promise!" He begged.

Bridgette shook her head. "If we hurry up now, we might have enough time to something before DJ gets back," The surfer offered, which got Geoff back into gear.

"Alright then! Let's do this! WOOOOO" The party animal cheered, running off and grabbing trash bags from the kitchen. Bridgette just smiled warmly at her boyfriend, watching him get to work, full of enthusiasm.

* * *

 **And that is the first part of this first story! Remember, this story will continue after this arc, so remember to favorite and follow! If you have anything you want to tell me, be sure to leave a review! If you enjoy my writing style, check out my other stories, like the Total Drama My Way Series!**


	2. UPDATE

**Hello everyone. I know it has been a while, and you are all giving up on the story. First, I'd like to apologize for the wait; I've been meaning to write, but a combination of laziness, getting video games back after 5 months, a new job, and a week long stay in a mental hospital has sapped my writing energy.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to outline the plan for this story over the coming months. I plan to go to NYIT for a gap year, in which I will have the time to do a ton of writing. This summer however, I don't see myself doing too much writing. That does not mean I'm on hiatus. I will have an update for this an Total Drama World Tour released each month. Come September, I will resume updating every few weeks.**

 **Again, thank you for your patience, and I apologize for making you wait. Have a great summer!**

 **Signed,**

 **SarcasmSupreme**


	3. It's Just a Date Right? Part 2

**I… I might've lost track of time. Sorry for that. But I'm back now right?**

 **Supremely Sarcastic Notes:** Okay, so first off; this story is NOT dead. I just had a long break from writing over the summer. As such, I'll also be a bit rusty, so this chapter might not be up to par with the stuff I wrote before. Or maybe it is, I don't know. Second, I'll be pacing myself better than I did before. Back when I updated constantly last spring I burnt myself out by writing too much, which led me to not feel up to it. As such I'm going to aim for a chapter every 2-3 weeks rather than once every week or two. This will also work better while I adjust to my new life style.

 **Now to respond to reveiws**

 **WeirdAlfon101:** Thanks, though making sure everything after is more important in my experience. Hopefully I can keep the story interesting enough!

 **Joel Connell:** The point of the scenes with Sammy is to A: demonstrate that both are still teenagers. People We already know that Cody is a pervert, even though he's learned to reign it in. However people's perception of Sammy is innocent and unassuming, so people tend to forget she is a teenager who also struggles to deal with urges. If I were to make her flirty and mischievous all of the sudden without background, trying to take the initiative in pushing her relationship with Cody further it would look weird, even if the motive stays the same. It also creates another dimension for when the two do interact, which I can't spoil any further. This story is supposed to take a more comedic route, so don't worry about the story taking such a dynamic route.

 **Great Idea Alert:** So remember this story is not meant to focus soley on Cody and Sammy's relationship alone. It's the main focus, but not the only one. This story will explore the major relationships Cody has with other cast members. This is also true for Sammy as well. Sierra will be addressed. However, I felt like having Cody confront Sierra in The Date Destroyers would have felt out of place and thrown off the pacing. Don't worry, Sierra and Cody's relationship will be addressed, just not yet.

 **Eric Cartmen:** Thanks! I too wished there were more Codammy stories, so I wrote them myself. But be the change you want to see! If you want to see more stories for this ship, writing stories for it is the best thing you can do, since people are more likely to get involved with a ship that they are exposed to more often.

 **Triggered/Concerned Fan:** Sorry for making you wait so long. I just lost my drive to write during the summer, but I should be updating more often now!

 **Remember to check out my other stories! They are all Total Drama related so I'm sure you all will find something to enjoy! Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

 _It's been a while by now right? DJ's gotta almost be here!_ Cody fished his phone out, and tapped on the power button. 1:03. _It's only been 17 minutes?_ The tech geek stuffed the device back into his pocket, all the while pacing back and forth back and forth across the length of the room's white tile floor. He twiddled his thumbs, and bit his lower lip, already looking slightly torn, likely from biting it throughout the day.

Noah, sitting at the counter overlooking the pseudo-clean space - They are college students after all - looked up from his laptop, and sighed silently, shaking his head. "The paranoid college student continues to pace around aimlessly! Experts are baffled by the young adults behavior! More at 7!" The smart aleck quipped overdramatically, holding an imaginary microphone up to his face.

"Thanks Noah!" Cody snapped, glaring at his unfazed friend. "Really helpful!"

"Dude, I don't know what to say," Noah shrugged nonchalantly. "You should try to focus on something else until DJ shows up. No point in stressing over what you can't fix," Preached the lazy cynic. "Just relax! Play one of your games or something!" Noah lounged back on the stool, throwing his sock covered feet on the counter.

Cody clenched his fists, and narrowed his eyes. "Easy for you to-"

"Dude, you are pacing around and grumbling loud enough for the neighbors to hear it!" Noah cut the shorter teen off. "DJ probably won't be here for a half an hour, since he lives on the other side of the city with Geoff and Bridgette," He added. "As your concerned friend, I'm recommending that you go play some games or listen to that lewd ass AMSR stuff!"

"First, its ASMR!" Cody corrected. "And it's not lewd! It has nothing to do with sex!" He defended, blushing all the while. "It's like listening to a guided meditation!"

"Whatever, just stop pacing around aimlessly. It's distracting and is just making your anxiety worse!" The bookworm responded dismissively, his face already buried back into his computer screen. _Probably proofreading over some college or high school student's paper_ Cody assumed. Noah would look over essays and make suggestions after blowing way ahead of his advanced courses in long sessions where he'd read endlessly for multiple days, drowning out all distractions, no matter how loud. Cody and Harold learned not to disturb him during these sessions the hard way. Noah often ended up knowing everything in the course within the first few weeks.

Once in his room, Cody closed the door quietly, and sat down on his bed. The tech geek scanned the newly cleaned room, and leaned down to grab his laptop, which he'd left on the ground next to his bed the previous night before he fell asleep. He grabbed his HyperX headset, still plugged in from his last late evening gaming session, and slid them over his ears. The young man settled down atop the comforter on his twin sized mattress, shuffling his body weight around to find that _perfect_ spot.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Cody found that sweet spot, and opened up his laptop. He quickly tabbed out of multiple apps to find Chrome, where he had seven or eight different web pages opened up, all on how to min-max a specific build in an MMO he played, ranging from forums to video tutorials. He then opened up a new tab and went to youtube, searching up his favorite asmr channel.

Cody took a deep breath, and placed his computer at his bedside, leaving the device partially open so he could listen to the video through his headset. The tech geek closed his eyes and layed back, resting his head against the pillow, while a soft female voice whispered while tapping against the microphone.

 _I wonder what it would be like having Sammy whispering in my ears…_ A light blush appeared on the geek's face, but faded quickly. _Sammy isn't interested in that stuff!_ He shook his head, banishing the image of the cheerleader whispering in his ears.

This went on for a while. Despite Cody's best efforts, he couldn't draw his mind away from the blonde that'd captured his heart. _Ugh I'm more stressed than when I layed down earlier!_ He balled up his fists. _I need to get tonight right, or things might be ruined between Sammy and me!_

The geek's stressed induced rumination fortunately got interrupted by a series of knocks on his door. "Hey Cody, DJ's here! Get your butt out of there!" Noah announced, his voice slightly muffled by the door between them.

"Really? Sweet!" Cody breathed a sigh of relief. Help finally arrived. He might actually have a chance at not absolutely butchering the evening. When the geek stepped out of his room he found DJ in the kitchen, with a chef's hat resting atop his head, and a white apron tied around his waist.

"DJ, whats good my dude?" Cody finger gunned towards the former co-contestant. _Are we friends? We've never really hung out, but I he did come over on short notice to help me, and-_

"Sup Codemeister! I heard you got a girlfriend!" DJ finger gunned back casually, flashing a large grin. "Good on ya!" He walked over and gave the smaller man a slap on the back.

"Yeah, but I need some help in that department…" The tech savant admitted sheepishly, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Trying to impress your girl huh? I can relate!" DJ nodded, recalling a past experience of his. "I've got your back dude! No way I could just leave a brother out to dry!" The school football star declared.

Cody scratched just below his ear, slightly confused. "While I'm grateful for your help, I don't remember us ever really being friends…"

"Just cause we've never hung out before doesn't mean we ain't got nothing between us!" DJ stated. "We had to suffer together at the hands of Chris! It's like a member of the football team; we suffered together, so even if we ain't the best of friends, we gotta stick together!" He declared.

"That makes sense!" Cody nodded. "Now, I really need help with this! I've gotta impress Sammy!" The tech geek explained. "I don't want her to think I'm and idiot or something! I've got to get it right tonight!" He tensed up, balling his fists.

"Alright, first things first, you gotta calm down brother!" DJ ordered, reaching into a plain white bag he'd brought from his place. "Second, put this on!" He pulled out a chef's hat and apron.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Sammy stood in front of her full length mirror in casual pink short shorts and a baby blue tank top. "What look do I even want to go for…?" She tapped her index finger against her bottom lip. _Last time I went for sexy. Maybe I could try out a different look?_ Last time her goal was to try and fluster him a bit, show she wanted to impress him, which seemed to work wonders.

Now? Well they were together. _What do you do after you've gotten together? Movies always end after the girl and guy kiss!_ Sammy panicked, biting her lower lip. _If only I had other girls at school I could ask for advice!_

The cheerleader pouted, crossing her arms, puffing out her cheeks, and stomping her foot. "Why can't more girls see past Amy's bullshit like Jasmine-" Sammy froze. "Jasmine!" She gasped, grabbing her phone off her bedside table.

Sammy: _Hey, need some dating help!_

Due to time zone differences, along with Jasmine constantly traveling to the receptionless heart of the outback, Sammy found herself not able to text her taller friend very often. Luckily, Jasmine had just returned from a trip, so she just might end up replying in time, even if it was the middle of the night in Australia. A short while later, Sammy's phone buzzed.

Jasmine: _Sammy? Your text woke me up. And what's this about needing help with dating?_

Right, Jasmine also didn't know about Cody yet since she'd been in the outback. The blonde quickly texted an explanation.

Sammy: _I recently started dating Cody, the one from Total Drama, and now that we're together, what should I be doing?_ _I'm going over his house, and I don't know what I should wear! Should I try to impress him and wear something sexy? Or should I be casual?_

Sammy waited a few moments, licking and biting her lips nervously. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her phone buzzed. _Well it depends what YOU want to go for I suppose. Me and Shawn spend most of our time doing outdoors stuff._

Sammy: _Well, I kinda want to push our relationship a bit further…_

Her face turned red. "Oh jeez I sound so slutty right now…" The cheerleader pursed her lips.

Jasmine: _Wasn't Cody super perverted? You could be wearing a ratty shirt and pants and he'd try something! XD_

Sammy: _That's what I thought! But he's been really hands off and passive!_

Jasmine: _Well then clothes aren't gonna help ya mate!_

Sammy frowned. What did that mean? Being cryptic wasn't like Jasmine.

Sammy: _Ummmmmmm?_

Jasmine: _I'm saying your gonna have to send signals to show him you want to push your relationship. Try teasing him in a way that he can't ignore!_

That made sense. The blonde cheerleader nodded and began thinking of ways to tease her boyfriend.

Sammy: _So do clothes not matter?_

Jasmine: _Honestly mate, just wear something cute. Your actions will speak for you!_

Sammy: _Thanks Jas! Sry for waking you up_

Jasmine: _No problem! Anything for you Sammy!_

The nice twin looked in her mirror and smirked. "I know what I'm gonna wear!"

"Alright, you need to make sure the meat and onions keep moving or they'll get burnt!" DJ instructed Cody, who wore matching aprons and chef hats. The tech geek stood at the stove, stirring small pieces of ground beef and diced onions in a pan. The clock on the oven read 5:33.

 _Sammy is supposed to get here at 6:30! I need to hurry up so I can set up the candles and stuff!_ Cody worried, gripping the wooden ladle tighter. _But you know, the idea of seeing Sammy again makes my heart all warm…_ The geek smiled, his eyes softening as an image of holding her close while they watched a movie played in his head.

* * *

"...Cody, hey Cody!" The geek felt something shaking him. "The meat is gonna burn!" DJ alerted him.

"Oh crap!" Cody viciously stirred the meat and leaned to the side to turn the burner down. "Sorry DJ! I got distracted!" The short teen apologized.

"Man, Noah was right, you really are lovestruck!" DJ chuckled. Cody blushed, and hid his face with his chef's hat. "Don't worry about it brother, everyone goes through that phase!" The gentle giant reassured him. "And if it makes you feel better, I think Noah was much worse about it than you!" He laughed, recalling Noah's time on The Ridonculous Race. "Now _that_ was pathetic!"

"Heh, yeah I remember Harold and I teasing him about it for weeks!" Cody chuckled. "He said we were 'blowing it out of proportion until we sat him down and made him watch the whole season!"

"I bet!" DJ grinned. "Alright, now you need to add the tomato sauce and let it simmer!" The culinary arts major instructed. Cody followed his orders without a word, and added a few spices DJ had measured out earlier.

"Done!" Cody announced. "Now what?"

"I'll start the garlic bread. You should start cutting up the lettuce into small pieces, cut the grape tomatoes in half, and slice the cucumbers up into half slices!" DJ ordered. Cody made a mental list, carefully noting the instructions on how to cut each vegetable. He looked towards DJ, who preheated the oven before cutting a baguette in half.

 _He helped me despite us barely ever talking before…_ Cody sighed. _He could be hanging out with Geoff or Duncan and having tons of fun…_ He realized. "Sorry for taking time out of your day for this," The geek randomly blurted out. DJ turned towards Cody, looking slightly confused. "You could've been having fun partying and stuff but instead you chose to help me!" He explained nervously, avoiding the momma boy's eyes.

"Nah brother, don't apologize!" DJ shook his head. "I chose to help you. Plus, I'm having a ton of fun! Momma always told me that the greatest joy comes from helping people who you aren't super close with!" He reassured Cody, giving him an encouraging slap on the back. "Cause it means you make a new friend!"

"Your right!" A large, toothy grin spread across the tech geek's face. He then looked at the clock, which now read 6:03PM. "Crap!" He exclaimed. "Sammy's gonna be here soon and I haven't prepared everything!"

"Don't worry brother, you set the table and make things look good!" DJ told him. "I can finish the salad and garlic bread on my own!" He confidently declared. "I'll make sure to slip out before your girl gets here," He shot Cody a knowing wink. "Show her what a great cook you are big guy!"

 _This man is a saint!_ Cody's grin grew wider, continuing with his task of setting the small table the same way he'd seen in an internet article. The smell coming from the kitchin made his mouth water. _Whatever resturant DJ works at will be lucky to have him!_ The brunette thought, his stomach growling in agreement.

After a few minutes of hurried work, Cody finished meticulously setting out an assortment of forks, knives, plates, and glasses. He took a step back, and quickly looked over the table, checking for any mistakes. "It looks pretty good…" He rubbed his thumb and index finger against his chin. "But a second opinion couldn't hurt," Cody shrugged. "Hey DJ, is this good?" He called out.

Cody's savior poked his head out from the kitchen, analysing Cody's placement of the tablewear. "It's passable," DJ shrugged. "I would go get changed though," He advised, pointing towards the clock. "It's 6:24".

"Oh you're right! Crap!" Cody looked over what he was currently wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt; casual wear that defeated the purpose of setting up a fancy dinner in the first place! Cody dashed into his room, right where Noah was taking a nap.

"Gah!" Noah show up from the bed, his eyes wide. "Jeez Cody I didn't know you were covering for my alarm!" The tan skinned cynic narrowed his eyes, shooting a glare towards his friend.

"Sorry Noah! I'm kinda in a rush; Sammy's gonna be here any minute!" Cody apologized while rumagging through his closet, pulling out a plaid, button down and tan slacks. "Guess this will have to do!" The tech geek stripped his jeans and t-shirt, and hastily threw on the nicer clothes. "Sorry again!" He shot his friend an apologetic gaze before rushing into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror… well things weren't great. His recent sweet binge nights prior meant a few zits were popping up around his forehead, and his hair shot out in all directions. "I don't have time to worry!" Cody declared, grabbing a comb and turning on the facut. With his free hand he splashed his hair with water, and then frantically raked the comb through the chestnut mess, trying to style it in a way that made him seem slightly more mature, but not like he's trying _too_ hard.

 _Knock knock_ "GAH!" Cody shot upwards in response to the sounds coming from the door.

"Geez man, calm your tits!" Noah commented from outside the bathroom. In his mind, Cody could see his friend shaking his head in disapointment. "I think I saw your date walking into the building a second ago". Cody's eyes widened. _I'm outta time!_

The tech geek burst out of the bathroom and rushed to the kitchen, where DJ was at the door, throwing on his jacket. "Hey, DJ, thanks for everything!" Cody grinned at his savior.

"No problem," DJ brushed it aside. "Well, I've gotta run. I'll see you later man!" The gentle giant turned and walked out the door, leaving Cody alone with his anxiety.

Looking over the kitchen, everything looked as it did before DJ arrived, perhaps even better! The food sat in serving dishes on the counter, with lids over the hot food so it didn't go cold. _I owe him my life!_

However, the tech geek didn't have time to thank DJ for long, because suddenly, another knock on the door sent Cody reeling.

Sammy had arrived.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! My summer was hella busy. Now that I've started my Gap Year Program at NYIT, I've got more availability for writing and stuff.**

 **Not much more to say than that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and be sure to check out my other stories! Stay cool!**


End file.
